Agents Of BABYSITTING
by catt-mir
Summary: The team get's turned into kids, all except from Skye who needs to take care of them
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys!**

**well this is my second AoS fanfic and it's going to be a long one (maybe five to ten chapters)**

**i got the idea reading another fanfic were the Avengers were turned into little kids and found out the idea had been done a lot for them, but i wanted to write it so i decided to write it as an AoS fanfic not an Avengers fanfic, as i wanted to do originaly, and this came out!**

**it's set a few weeks after the events in F.Z.Z.T.**

**Disclaimer: AoS is not mine :( i'm just playing a bit with the characters**

The mission was a simple one, maybe even a little boring.

What came after the mission, that's another story.

The plane had just taken off from a city in Norway which name Skye couldn't even begin to pronounce. The case had consisted of a guy that hated the people around his village and was all miserable because they out casted him or something, he had found an alien gun and used it to turn all the people in his village about twenty years younger so now they were all teenagers or toddlers.

Really? Thought Skye, that's the revenge he was looking for?

Anyway, now they were all back into the bus, May was driving them to some research facility to deliver the gun, Coulson was in his office, Ward was doing god knows what and Fitzsimmons was taking the gun apart to know more about it and to get a cure for the poor people from the village.

That leaved her with some free time which she couldn't exactly enjoy since the best thing she had to do was playing solitary in her laptop. What a good way of spending time for a world class hacker right?

"Agent Coulson, would you be as kind as to come down to the lab, right now?" she heard Simmons' voice over the plane's loudspeakers after her fifteenth game of solitary.

Simmons' voice sounded really forced so Skye assumed something must have gone wrong down the lab, maybe there was another virus?

Skye jumped out of her spot on top of her tinny bed and rushed to the lab downstairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs that would lead her to the cargo hold she heard a lot of coughing and gagging and she panicked. It was another virus, wasn't it?

She took another step down the ladder and heard Ward's voice coming from downstairs "don't come down!" he screamed, his voice about two tones higher.

"are you guys alright?" screamed Skye back, she really couldn't see a thing from what was going downstairs "yeah just, just get May here ok?" she heard Coulson reply, his voice too was about two toned higher.

Skye did as she was told and run to the cockpit where she supposed May was.

She was right. Skye found May sitting peacefully looking out at the sky.

"What is it?" she asked Skye.

"Coulson called you, I think there was a problem in the lab, they wouldn't even let me in the cargo hold" she explained the Agent.

May calmly took off her earphones and pulled the level to turn on the auto pilot.

"Wait here" she ordered Skye and for once Skye obeyed an order.

Of course she obeyed it until a five-year-old Fitz came through the cockpit's door.

"Whoa" he said "we're on a plane Jemma!" He called back at a four-year-old Simmons who was looking straight at Skye.

"Where awe we?" she asked Skye softly. Skye was completely confused by the strangest situation she had ever been on. She took the frightened looking scientist in her arms and said "it's ok Jemma, my name's Skye" she said while she took a stray of hair that had fallen into the girl's face and tugged it behind her ear.

"Hello Skye, my name is Leo Fitz and she's my best friend Jemma Simmons" said little Fitz who was tugging on to the bottom of her blouse.

The boy was wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing in the morning, and they were the exact same size as they were this morning meaning he was literally swimming in his oversized button shirt and his boxers, Skye figured he had taken off his shoes and pants because they wouldn't let him walk freely and of course his oversized boxers fitted him almost perfectly as pants. The same happened with Simmons though she had kept her pants on.

Then Skye remembered the gun, maybe they had had an accident with it and it had turned them all into little kids. Wait, that meant Coulson and Ward were also kids because they had also been down there. Oh, and their pilot, Agent May had gone to check on them meaning she, Skye, was the only adult in the plane!

"Oh, Shit" she said putting Simmons back on the floor and running towards the cargo hold.

"Don't swear in front of kids" she heard Fitz telling her as she leaved the cockpit.

As Skye passed the common room she caught a glimpse of a seven-year-old Ward sitting peacefully on one of the couches and playing a game of Jenga all by himself. _Poor kid, _she thought but she still needed to find the others so she didn't stop to check on Ward.

As she reached the stairs she wondered if the accident could still affect her but she pushed that thought away and rushed down the stairs.

There she found a twelve-year-old Coulson admiring Lola. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard him asking "is this car yours?"

_Wait, was Coulson really asking her if his most precious and valuable possession was hers? _She laughed a little and he looked confused.

"No, no" responded Skye "it's a… friend's car" she really didn't knew what to tell him "her name's Lola" she added.

The boy continued admiring the car and murmuring thing to himself about the motor capacity of that model and stuff like that.

That's when Skye remembered she was looking for two kids, not just one.

She looked around and found May sitting patiently on a chair in the Lab; she looked about ten or eleven years old.

Her clothes where, as it was with all the others, too big for her little body.

"Hey Melinda" said Skye in the sweetest voice she found, she still couldn't believe she was sweet talking the cavalry.

"我在哪里？" asked May and Skye gave her a confused look then she added "donde estoy?" in Spanish.

As Melinda saw that Skye was still confused she added "Français? Русский? English?" she asked and Skye smiled "yes" she told her.

"Where am I?" asked Melinda.

"Somewhere safe" said Skye "we're all friends" she assured her, she knew May was a dangerous person and to come to be what she was as an adult Skye figured she had been dangerous since a little girl.

"What's your name?" asked May.

"I'm Skye" she said "and you?" she thought that if she told may she already knew her name that would freak her out because, apparently, they had all forgotten everything they had lived as adults. Great.

"Melinda" she said and then they heard a high pitched scream coming from upstairs "what was that?" asked little Coulson.

The three of them run upstairs to find the three little kids fighting for the Jenga pieces. Fitz had most of them in his tiny little hands and Simmons had a few in one hand and was pulling at Ward's hair with the other one while Ward had Fitz by his legs while Fitz was trying to escape.

"What's happening here?!" half asked half demanded Skye as she entered the room with the two other children behind her.

The three kids stopped immediately and Ward said "she started it" pointing one of his little fingers towards Simmons.

Simmons gave Skye that look only little kids have that makes your heart melt within seconds.

"Ok, just stop" she said, she had three little kids and two pre-teens on a plane with no pilot heading god-knows-where, this was not in Skye's training.

"Everybody, sit down" she ordered and they all did.

She had to get her ideas clear before doing anything that might lead to something terrible.

"I wanna pee" said little Fitz taking Skye out of her thoughts. Immediately after Fitz had talked the other two kids echoed his petition and Coulson asked "who are you?"

Right, thought Skye, these Coulson doesn't know me.

"Ok, my name's Skye and we're all here because, ah, your parents asked me to look after you all because they were all going on some, uh, vacations" good lie Skye, she thought. But the three little ones believed her along with Coulson. May was the only one who knew that wasn't true but she kept her mouth shut for the sake of the others, she would ask this Skye girl latter, in private.

"Now, who wanted to pee?" she asked and the three little hand went flying up.

She took the three kids to the bathroom while the other two remained in the common room cleaning the disaster the little ones had made.

She walked them all down the hallway towards the bathroom but Ward and Simmons kept on tripping over their big pants, the only that didn't tripped was Fitz who had taken them off and was wearing only his boxers, which had monkeys all over them. Skye made a mental note to get them some clothes once they were over with the bathroom time.

She opened the door and asked "ok, so you all know how to use the bathroom right?" she asked them, she really wasn't in the mood to help her colleagues in the bathroom.

They all said yes so she let Simmons in first since she was doing this kind of dance which clearly meant she had to go first.

After the three were ready and had cleaned their hands in the sink they all went to the common room where they found Coulson sitting in the sofa alone.

"Where's Melinda?" asked Skye panicking.

"She went to explore the plane, I told her not to but she went anyways" said Coulson, his suit looked way too big and uncomfortable for him so she decided she would take care of Melinda later, after all May was a world class spy, in what kind of trouble could she get into on a plane?

"Everybody listen up" she said "follow me, I'll get you all better clothes" she walked with Fitz by her left hand and Simmons holding his other hand and Ward by her right hand, Coulson walked behind her.

They got to the living quarters and she thought Fitz's clothes where the ones that would fit Coulson better since he was the shortest.

"Phil, make sure they don't run away while I get you guys some better clothes ok?" he nodded at her and she entered Fitz's room. She had never been here and it was impressing, he had a TV screen the size of a door on the wall opposite from his bed, he also had a wall all covered in photos, of his family, of him and his family, of him and Simmons, these were the most of them. She caught sight of one where a really young looking Fitzsimmons stood, both with a diploma in their hands that probably meant they had graduated from college or that they had another PhD.

She was looking through the other pictures when she remembered why she had come in, in the first place. She went to his closet and found his pants were all too long for the kids. Didn't Fitz have any shorts?

She decided in giving Ward one of Fitz's boxers as shorts and Coulson would have to use Fitz's pants, he could roll them up so he wouldn't step on them.

She came out carrying three t-shirts, a pair of boxers and a pair of pants. She gave Ward the boxers and a t-shirt ignoring his protests about wearing another person's underwear, she then passed Coulson the pants and one t-shirt and he went to the bathroom to change. She then took out Fitz's button shirt and put on his t-shirt in which at least the sleeves wouldn't bother him.

After the three boys were all changed into more comfortable clothing she proceeded to her own room to get Simmons one of her own shorts that would fit the little girl perfectly as pants, she also took one of her t-shirts and came out again to find Ward and Fitz fighting and Coulson trying to pull them part and Simmons crying with a bruise starting to form in her knee.

Skye run to her and pulled her up into her arms. "Shhh, its ok Jemma" she told the little girl who calmed a bit more.

"What happened?" she asked Phil who had finally pulled the two boys apart.

"He pushed Jemma and I hit him because boys don't hit girls" said Fitz proud of what he had done.

Ward looked down to his bare feet ashamed "she had taken my Jengas" he excused himself.

"That's no way of treating a girl Grant, apologies to her, now" said Skye using her best angry mommy voice though it flicked at the end because Ward was way too cute as a seven-year-old.

"Sorry" he said to Simmons without looking up but the girl didn't mind, she was already happier.

"It's ok" she told Ward "I'm sowy for taking your Jengas" she told him.

Ward smiled back at her and then Jemma asked to be put back down for a 'I'm sowy hug' as she called it.

Simmons hugged Ward and he turned a bright shade of red. Beside them Fitz had an angry look until Jemma let go of Ward and hugged Fitz too because he had defended her.

It was all too cute so Skye decided to take some pictures, for blackmailing them all later.

"I'm bored Ms. Skye, can we do something fun please?" Phil asked looking at Skye's eyes; he was super polite which made him super cute.

"Sure you can…" she had nothing; there weren't many things to do in this plane except from working so Skye decided she would put a movie for them. That was the easiest way of keeping them entertained until she could find a way to communicate with someone who could tell her what was the freaking protocol for this kind of situations.

"We can watch a movie" she said and all the kids started shouting at once the movie they wanted. Fitz and Simmons both wanted to see 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', Ward wanted to see 'Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams' and Coulson wanted to see 'The Ghost Busters'.

"Let's see what we have" screamed Skye so she would be heard above all the shouting that had exploded.

That's when Melinda appeared and said "Skye, can I talk to you?" she asked, the rest of the kids had fallen silent.

"Sure" said Skye with a frightened tone. Even though May was eleven she was still badass and frightening.

Skye followed her out saying "Phil please look after them" and the boy nodded.

May leaded her to Coulson's office.

"Who are you, really, and what's going on?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Skye decided to tell her the truth "we're on a plane of SHIELD, and American agency that protects people from the unknown. You're really about thirty-something but there was a lab accident and you all were turned into kids. We all work for SHIELD, I'm a consultant and in the way of turning into an agent, the two smallest kids are these great scientists, the one with the dark hair is a super-agent who acts like a robot and the oldest one is our leader who came back from the dead" she said everything in only one breath and didn't dare to take another while May processed what she had just said.

"I believe you" she stated.

"What? Really?" she asked her, she couldn't believe it "you don't think it's some kind of joke?"

"You don't present any sign of being lying and you couldn't have invented that much crap just to kidnap a bunch of kids" she said and then went back to the common area where the other kids had decided on to watching One Hundred and One Dalmatians.

"hey guys I'm gonna make a call and I'll be right back ok?" they didn't even looked at her, Fitzsimmons were sitting in the couch with Ward and May sat beside Coulson in the floor.

"Coul- I mean Phil, you're in charge"

He gave her a short nod and returned his attention to the screen.

Skye let them there and headed back to Coulson's office. She remembered Coulson receiving and making calls from his computer.

She sat in his desk and took a minute to admire the place, it was amazing the number of old things Coulson had.

She opened his laptop and was about to turn it on when she remembered her bracelet. Damn it. Wait, she thought, Coulson had a key to take it off!

She went through his drawers until she found it; it was a small blue key that could easily be mistaken for a big mint from its size.

She inserted it in the bracelet and it came off.

She turned the laptop on and selected the program that was designated for internal SHIELD calls.

_Who should I call that won't freak out if they see me? _She wondered, it wasn't easy. _Maybe Blake? _He was actually the only agent she knew apart from the ones in her team.

She decided to call a random name from Coulson's contact list.

She clicked on and a loading sign appeared on the big screen mounted on the wall in front of her.

She stood up and made her way around the desk to be facing the screen just as an angry woman with black hair in a tight bun and a SHIELD jumpsuit appeared on the screen and asked without looking at the screen "what is it Coulson, I'm busy" she was going through a bunch of files with the SHIELD logo on them.

"Uh, hi? Eh, Coulson isn't here" said Skye, the woman turn in the instant she realized it wasn't Coulson's voice talking to her.

"Where's Coulson and who are you?" she demanded.

"Well, I'm Skye; I'm in Coulson's team. We had this kind of accident and everyone was turned into pre-teens or six-year-olds so I think I have a problem" said Skye trying her best to say in a nice way that they were screwed.

"What?!" said the woman.

"we were supposed to transport a gun that changed adults to kids and something happened and the thing exploded and now I'm the only adult in this plane and I don't know how to fly it" said Skye.

The woman took a deep breath and said "ok, is the auto pilot on?" she asked, Skye nodded and the woman continued "where are you heading?" she asked and Skye had to run to the cockpit and checked the GPS. Barrow, Alaska.

Skye run back to the office and told the woman "to Barrow, Alaska. I don't know where that is though" the woman wrote down the address and then said "there is a research facility there"

That made sense, thought Skye.

"What's your name?" asked Skye, she didn't know the woman and she had never heard of her from neither of her teammates.

"Agent Maria Hill" said the woman.

"Now tell me the situation, what happened with the kids, where are they right now, how old are them, everything" said Agent Hill with a notepad ready in her hand.

"Well they are all watching a movie right now in the common room. I think they are falling asleep from the hour" said Skye checking the hour, 9:45. At least Simmons, Fitz and Ward should be sleepy.

"Agent Coulson's Twelve years old I think, Agent May's elven, Agent Ward's seven, Agent Fitz is five and Agent Simmons is four. Hum, that's all I think" she said a little unsure.

"How long 'till you reach your destination?" asked the agent as she finished writing the information down.

Skye went back to the cockpit to check "half an hour" she said, she wasn't sure how to land the plane but she hoped it would land itself.

"Ok, listen" she said to Skye as she passed the paper to another agent that had been standing behind her waiting.

"You'll have to land the plane" Hill said and Skye's heart dropped _how was she supposed to do that?!_

"It's simple, really" said the Agent looking at Skye's face "here says you're a hacker right?"

Skye nodded still thinking about how she would land the plane.

"Well it's much more simple that hacking into our level eight computers, I'll assure you that, and I'll be talking you through it at all times, telling you what to do" said Hill.

Skye blushed at the mention of what she had done but nodded and said "thanks" the agent nodded back at her and said "now go check on the kids and tell them all to go to their rooms, then go to the cockpit, I'll be waiting to tell you what to do from then on"

Then the screen went to black and Skye came out of the office to see that half of the kids had fallen asleep.

Coulson was sleeping with his head resting on the couch with Fitz's leg right beside it. Jemma's sleeping with her head rested on Fitz tummy who was, too, asleep.

Ward and May were whispering to each other, maybe talking about the movie that was still playing in the bug screen.

"…and the little dogs get saved by the man" Ward was explaining Melinda when they noticed Skye.

"Hey guys, its night time so everybody, to bed!" she said loud enough to wake up Coulson though Fitzsimmons was still sleeping peacefully on top of one another.

They all protested for a while but they were all exhausted so they went to sleep eventually. Skye had to pick up the two little ones that were still sound asleep in her arms and left them to sleep in Jemma's room, no point in separating them.

She then went to the cockpit, sat on May's spot, feeling a little awkward about it, and put on the headphones. Then she heard Agent Hill's voice coming from them "Barrow base to BUS, do you copy BUS?"

"Loud and clear Base" said Skye, she had heard that on a movie and tried to copy the language, though she had no idea about it.

"Ok Skye, first off, turn off the auto pilot"

"Rodger that" said Skye following the order.

The rest of the flight and landing was a blur to Skye, she remembers everything but she had been to concentrated. She had done well, for a person that wadnt even flight a plane before, the maintenance people said she had almost torn apart the BUS's wheels but for her it was a win.

**ok i hope you liked it! :)**

**next chapter may come next week, i dont know. but please review, like & follow.**

**please let me know what do you think about it and please respond to the following Question:**

**who do you think should help Skye take care of the Team?**

**leave your answers in the coments! :)**

**se ya all soon!**

**CmC**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everybdy!**

**first off i want to thank you all!**

**you guy were soooo great with all the reviews and favourites and follows, i absolutly love you!**

**now this chapter will be short but thats because i have a much better chapter coming up but it would have been too long if i put them tougether and i really didnt want to cut it up.**

**i decided that Barton should help Skye take care of them because i just feel that he would be the most resented of all the avengers for not knowing that Coulson lived because he was the reason he died in the first place. also Hill may be dropping by from time to time to help.**

**I dont own anything here except from the ideas :)**

**Again, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

SHIELD definitely needed to upgrade their agents about taking care of children, like definitely.

Skye couldn't believe how inexperienced were the three agents that had been send to take the kids to their respective rooms. One of them took Fitzsimmons, who were cuddled sleeping in Jemma's room and woke them up, by accident he demanded, and both of them started screaming and crying.

The other ones weren't so bad but still, Skye thought, they are super agents, they should know how to deal with little kids, right?

Once each kid was settled on a bed on the room they had prepared for the team, with appropriated kid's clothes provided by SHIELD, an Agent approached Skye with an ID card.

"Hello, you must be Skye" the agent told her, he was a tall muscular man, with piercing blue-grayish eyes and blond hair, he also had his right leg on a cast and was using crutches to walk "I'm agent Barton, here" he said passing Skye the card. Agent Barton had this permanent expression in his face that meant either he had to go to the bathroom or that he really, really, didn't want to be here. Skye was pretty sure it was the last one.

"It's you're ID, it'll give you permission to take the van you'll be using to get from the base to the airfield tomorrow. If you lose it, you're screwed. Clear?" he asked her. Of course, thought Skye, they were here only for one night, tomorrow morning they would be transferred to a New York Base, where it would be easier to keep the kids and get a cure for whatever had happened to them.

"Clear" said Skye and took the card from the Agent. That's when she notice that apart from her backpack, which she had forgotten on the floor beside the door when she came in, there was a black, smaller backpack and a gym bag.

Then she remembered there being a spare bed beside hers. Was this grumpy agent going to stay with them? Skye really hoped he didn't.

"I'm helping you with the babysitting job" he said, and seeing Skye's expression he added "don't put that face, I didn't want it either, but as you can see" he said pointing at his leg "we're stuck with each other"

Then Barton turned around and went to pick up his backpack and gym bag and Skye followed him for her own backpack. As the agent crouched down to get his things he started losing his balance and Skye took his arm to stop him from falling, the man only snatched his arm from her grip and murmured something under his breath, stood up and went to his bed where he sat, beck turned towards Skye.

"You're welcome Agent Grumpy" murmured Skye before taking her backpack to her own bed and then walking to the small living room, which had been set up with a curtain to separate it from the beds, to watch some TV. She rarely had time or could watch TV since the only channels that played in the plane were some music program and one for deft people and Skye didn't knew hand language.

She turned it on and let herself fall onto the couch, it was really comfortable. She started going through the channels until she found a movie about three guys and girl who were really good magicians who broke into a bank with magic and an FBI agent, who looked suspiciously like Dr. Banner a.k.a. The Hulk, pursued them.

After a few minutes she started felling her eyelids heavy until they fell closed altogether and Skye fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey!" Skye heard a little girl's voice scream her awake. Ugh! What is it now? Her internal clock told her it was way too early to wake up so she kept her eyes closed hoping the little girl would just go away.

"Hey!" she heard again, more demanding now and immediately felt someone jumping on top of her.

"What the-" said Skye opening her eyes in surprise, little Jemma was standing on top of her legs and had her face right in front of Skye's. The little girl's brown eyes glittered with cheerfulness.

"Mind your language please, we're in front of kids" interrupted Barton with a tired tone from the little improvised kitchen on the far corner of the room where he was preparing breakfast for Leo.

"Why do little kids wake up so early?" she asked the agent as she picked up Jemma and walked towards the kitchen.

"No idea" said Barton as he put a plate with burned toasts in front of Fitz; the boy immediately complained "they're burned!"

"And the sky's blue, tell me something new" said the Agent.

"You made a rime" pointed out Jemma cheerfully.

"Hey! You can't talk like that to a kid!" said Skye to Barton taking Leo's plate away from him and preparing another set of toasts.

"Sorry" said Barton in a mocking tone, he was preparing some coffee.

"You want coffee?" he asked Skye.

"Sure" she said, Barton filled two mugs and passed one to the hacker.

"What do you want for breakfast, honey?" asked Skye to Jemma.

"Popsicle!" said Jemma enthusiastically.

"Oh, but you can't have a Popsicle in the morning!" said Skye on a goofy voice and bended down to tickle Jemma on her tummy. The girl started laughing and, soon enough, there was a tickling war between Skye, Jemma and Leo. Only Barton was out of it, looking at them funny.

"What's with all the laughter, it's nine in the morning, there shouldn't be laughter" said a tired looking Phil coming in the kitchen with a Captain America t-shirt and Ward right after him yawning heavily. Skye served Jemma some cornflakes and prepared four glasses of milk.

"Where's ma 'brother?" asked Ward pulling Skye's blouse.

Skye looked panicked at Barton, he simply said "he's with Mrs. Hall" the boy seemed happy with the answer and went to sit at the table where Jemma was sharing her cornflakes.

Skye served the kids the milk while mouthing to Barton 'who's Mrs. Hall?' he mouthed back 'tell you later' then he downed his coffee and announced "well kids once you're finished with your breakfast shower and get dressed, you guys have an appointment at the airfield you wouldn't want to miss"

"What about you?" asked Skye, she was pretty sure she remembered him saying he was here to help her taking care of the kids?

"I've got… something, but I'll see 'ya all in New York" he said walking towards his bed.

As he passed next to Skye he muttered "a shower and a change of clothes wouldn't do bad don't 'ya think darling?" he said, a smirk planted in his face.

Skye blushed and then remembered, again, that there was a kid missing "where's Melinda?" she asked.

Phil, again, was the one who answered "an agent came and asked for her about an hour ago, said she would be at the airfield at the time the plane takes off, they just needed to talk to her or something" the boy then proceeded to pour his glass of milk on a plate of cornflakes he had served himself before. Meanwhile Leo and Ward where in the middle of a cornflake fight and Jemma was silently drinking her milk.

A firm knock came from the door as Skye tried to break the fight apart. The woman that had talked Skye through the landing of the plane, Agent Hill, appeared in the doorway.

"Agent Barton, Director Fury needs to see you" she said looking at Barton who was currently picking up his crutches, back pack and gym bag in hand and was having a bit trouble "I know" he responded.

Agent Hill approached him and tried to help him. He immediately pushed her away.

"Whoa, take it easy Clint" said Hill stepping back.

_That guy's name is Clint?_ Thought Skye, _well that's an unusual name._

"Take it easy? Well now _that's _something people have been saying a lot lately" he said, his tone bitter. You could feel the tension in the air.

"C'mon Clint…" said Hill, Barton couldn't look at her in the eyes "let's-let's go" She said and both of them walked out of the room.

Skye was about to close the door when Agent Hill's face appeared again in front of her "make sure you get all the kids ready at 10:20, because that's when the Quinjet leaves" Skye nodded and the Agent was gone again.

"Ok, everybody, to the showers, we've only got an hour to get ready!"

**liked it?**

**i know it was short but i was mainely to fill up for the next one, which consists on the trip to NY and Clint's talk with Director Fury.**

**next chapter will be longer i promise and i hope to have it up by thursday :)**

**CmC**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!**

**i know i promised you all this chapter two days ago but i think i have a fairly good excuse, my mom took away my computer for the week bc i had this big English test which included people from Cambridge coming to our town to examin our english (because it´s not my first language) and she wanted me to concentrate so i couldn't update until now.**

**so i still think i'll update something tomorrow, maybe. **

**anyway, i dont own anything in this fic except from the ideas :)**

**Enjoy, please!**

Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me, _sir"_ asked Clint as soon as he closed the door of the office of Director Fury behind him. His voice was harsh and was trying really hard not to snap at the man with only one eye sitting behind the desk in front of him.

"Yes, Agent Barton" said Fury slowly. He took his time standing up and walking towards the window to Clint's right. Outside the scenery showed a few new recruits running through the training curse with only a hoodie to protect them from the freezing breeze that always run in this kind of places, even if it was summer.

"I understand that you discovered about Agent Coulson's… state" said Fury without taking his eyes from the window.

"_State? _Really? That's what you called it?! A state?!" screamed Clint without being able to resist anymore "he was _dead! _I was responsible for it! And now you're sayin' he's alive?! That he's been alive for at least four months?!"

"Now Agent Barton, you were never responsible-" tried to say Fury but Clint cut him off saying "and now I have learn about it because I broke my freaking leg and happen to walk upon him in the infirmary?!"

Finally Director Fury turned around and saw Clint standing, his knuckles white from holding on the crutches so hard, his face red with anger.

"Please Clint, you weren't level cleared to know" said Fury. Barton couldn't believe this_, was he really lecturing about level clearance? To him?_

"I'm level eight" said Clint. He saw as Fury walked behind his desk and sat down again and gestured him to do the same. Clint was a bit calmer but he still couldn't sit down.

"You are, but you also are part of the Avengers Initiative and they couldn't know, so you too couldn't know" said Fury. Clint noticed a vein in Fury's forehead popped up. _At least I know I got him a bit angry_, thought Clint. He and Natasha had been having an ongoing bet about who could get Fury angry more times. He was wining.

"Now, I understand you told everybody that you were assigned to take care of them?" said Fury looking straight into Clint's blue greyish eyes.

"I am" he said holding Fury's gaze until the Director said "very well, but just until your leg heals" he said standing up again "then you're back in the field, clear?"

Fury walked towards the door and opened it for the Agent "Clear" repeated Clint and walked out.

After he left Fury sat down again and rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache he knew was coming.

"Avengers" he muttered to himself "they think themselves over the rules" but he knew what Clint was going through, he himself had gone through similar a few times before becoming Director.

"Grant get down right now!" heard Clint as soon as he entered the hangar where the Quinjet was ready to go.

As he approached the plane he saw the owner of the screamer.

Skye was trying to get the four kids to sit down and stay seated.

Ward, in the other hand, found it really fun to climb up to one of the wings and Skye couldn't get to him.

The other three where all seated, Phil was quietly going through some Captain America comics while FitzSimmons where talking animatedly to each other about something Clint couldn't get because of the accents and the way the girl (Fitz?) pronounced her words.

Skye was too preoccupied with Grant to notice Clint walking up from the other side of the wing and catching Ward from his back and pulling him down.

"Hey!" the little kid protested as the master assassin put him down in the floor.

Skye rounded the wing to see Agent Barton was back from his talk with Director Fury and he had Grant planted in his spot with a firm grip on the kid's shoulder.

"Hey, you're back" she said with a sarcastic smile in her face.

"Well, I just knew I couldn't leave you alone with all of them" responded the blond Agent eyeing Ward "you need me" he smiled at her and she only sighted.

"You know how to fly this… thing?" she said gesturing to the jet.

"Sure" said Clint grabbing his crutches from where he had laid them to get Grant, he also let the kid go and now Grant was trying, unsuccessfully, to get back on top of the wing.

"Basic SHIELD training" he started walking to the back where he left his thing and said hello the other kids, he noticed May was still missing.

He walked back out towards the Quinjet's cockpit and run into Skye, with Ward by her hand.

"You know where May is?" he asked her.

Skye let a worried sight out "I don't know, and I'm starting to worry" she confessed and as she let the last word out her mouth a couple of suited agents came in the hangar with young May in-between them.

"Hey, Melinda, are you alright, hon?" asked Skye looking at the little girl concerned.

"Yeah" said the girl, without looking to her eyes. Skye wondered what they had talked to her about to get her like this, so thoughtful.

"Ok, go inside with the other" Skye said, giving Melinda a little squeeze in the shoulder.

The girl looked at her confused for a moment, confused by the touch of the older woman, and then she left to the back of the Quinjet to get ready for takeoff.

Meanwhile Skye saw Clint talking to the Agents that had brought May to the hangar. Both of them looked ready to piss their pants and Skye couldn't blame them, Barton was full on them, asking multiple angry questions at once.

"… What did you do to her?" he was asking as Skye approached the three men "why was she so sad?!" he demanded.

The two agent could only say "we don't know, I swear Agent Barton, sir, they just told us to bring her here" Skye was laughing in the inside, they were so terrified, but still, she couldn't let them suffer so much so she decided to intervene.

"Hey, Barton, cut them some slack, they don't know, maybe we can ask her later" she said, laying her hand in one of Clint's forearms. He turned his angry face at her and she saw him soften up a bit. Maybe he realized he was overreacting a little "we need to go" she reminded him.

He dismissed the two young agents who could barely resist the urge to run out of the hangar and into the freezing scenery outside.

They both walked in silence to the back part where they found Jemma, Leo and Ward where sitting on the floor of the jet. Leo was teaching Grant how to build something out of a few loose parts he apparently had found lying around and Jemma was playing with a little plane Leo had obviously built for her from the loose parts.

May was sitting quietly with her belt buckled on and was fiddling with her fingers, her eyes looking down. She didn't even look up when Skye went in and laid Clint's stuff in the floor beside her. Phil, in the other hand was in the cockpit pretending he was flying the Quinjet, making the 'peew, peew' sounds for more dramatism.

"Phil?" said Clint as he opened the cockpit's door to get in.

"Yeah?" asked the young boy without looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked the older man.

"Just flying, you know, this thing is awesome!" he said excitedly "you think captain America uses this kind of jets?" he asked the Agent.

Clint smiled to himself, him and his obsession with Capsicle.

"Yeah, I think he likes flying these jets" he said to the boy, who, hearing this, started jumping up and down in the seat babbling on and on about how awesome it was all of that until Clint stopped him.

"hey, hey, hey, kiddo, calm down and get off my spot, that's where I sit" he said gesturing to the cockpit's only seat "you, go in the back part" he said pointing his finger to where Skye was getting the kids ready for takeoff, again.

"Oh, but can't I stay here, please?" begged the young boy to the agent who didn't change his expression and stood firm in hid place "pretty please?" asked the boy again trying the puppy eyes. I didn't work and he ended getting out and into the back part of the jet, buckled himself beside Melinda, all his excitement far away.

"Ok, ready to go" said Skye standing up with a hand full of loose parts the three younger ones had recollected.

"Hey, be careful with that, it took me long to assemble that plane!" exclaimed Leo, trying to stand up but failing because of the belt.

"Sure Leo" said Skye absentmindedly as she buckled herself onto the seat nearest the cockpit.

"Everybody ready?" asked Clint through the intercom of the jet.

"Everybody ready" repeated Skye through the little window there was in the cockpit's door, like the ones in limousines.

They felt the jet's engine coming to life and all the kids started moving anxiously in their seats. Skye, truth be told, was also anxious. She may had flown in the BUS, one of the fastest and biggest planes in the world, but from what she had read about the Quinjets that time she hacked SHIELD's database, they were fast, like Iron Man fast, when it came to flying.

"I'm hungry!" yelled Grant over the noise the other kids had been doing. Since they had taken off, on Barrow, Alaska, the kids had stayed fairly quiet until Jemma started arguing that she had to go the bathroom. Then Leo was hungry too, Phil's butt hurt from being seated for so long and Melinda was bored.

It was surprising really, when they had set off Melinda had been quiet and thoughtful but some minutes talking to Phil had taken a new side of her out. She was really a normal pre-teen. As Skye saw her talking to Phil she could barely believe that was the same woman that had taken down about ten men in only three minutes without even breaking a sweat.

Skye tried to concentrate. They were still a few hours from New York and currently flying over some small towns in Canada. Maybe they could land the plane, get a quick stop on gas station and get on the air to get to their destiny in time.

"Hey, Barton" she called through the window on the door "I think it would be a good idea to stop for a bit unless you want someone to pee themselves"

Barton only looked back at her skeptical and after a few seconds turned around again and said "Ok, looking for a landing spot"

Skye turned around and screamed, with the best 'angry mom' voice she found "everybody, Shut Up Now!" it had the effect she was expecting, all the kids shut up and looked at her.

"We're gonna make a stop now, but you have to promise you'll be quiet the rest of the trip"

Almost immediately all the kids affirmed her they would.

"I want it!" demanded Jemma holding up a Discovery Chanel Kids' magazine. This week's number included a page about the amazing Black Widow and its environment, read Barton.

He had to laugh at that and Jemma gave him a frown.

"You sure you know how to read?" asked Clint, he wasn't sure four-years-old could read.

"Of couse" said the little girl, still frowning.

"ok then" he took the magazine and laid it on the counter next to the three bags of pretzels, the five bottles of apple juice, the Captain America comic, the mint gum and the Rubix cube. Barton was surprised of all the things a Canadian gas station sold.

He took out his wallet and passed the cashier his SHIELD credit card. Skye was currently siting down on a table with Leo, Grant and Melinda playing some kind of game that consisted of passing a ring from hand to hand singing a silly song until the song stopped and then you had to figure out who had the ring. It really didn't work with only three people but they managed to have fun anyway. Now _that's_ something Clint was amazed by. The easiness Skye had with kids, the way she got along with them just as easily as she got along with adults, and sometimes better than with adults. Maybe it was because she was young too. Clint didn't knew Skye that much but he was sure of something, she had something unique and understood why Coulson had picked her to be on his team. She knew how to get to people, how to treat them, something most of SHIELD agents lacked of. Social Skills. He could name a few of them, Ward for instance, he, himself, he didn't knew how to get along well with people.

"Sir, do you want a bag for your, uh, things?" asked the cashier taking Clint off his thoughts.

"Ah? Oh, no thanks" he said flashing the young girl a smile, he saw her blush and felt please with himself.

"Hey kiddo" he said poking Phil gently on his leg with his cutch, the boy turned around and Clint continued "Help me here"

Phil took most of the stuff in his arms and walked towards the table to join Skye, Leo, Grant and Melinda.

Clint took what was left on the counter which was Jemma's magazine and the Rubix cube. He took each in a hand and managed to walk with his crutches to join the others but a tug on the magazine in his hand stopped him. Jemma was trying to get her magazine.

"How do you say it, darling?" he asked the little girl.

"please?" she said and he let go "thanks" she said and flashed one of her heartwarming smiles, Clint was sure, that girl had more teeth than normal people.

They both walked together to the table and sat down. Clint passed Grant his Rubix Cube and the boy immediately started playing with it.

"Ok, everyone's ready?" asked Clint looking around; everybody nodded except from Grant who was too into his game to hear him.

"Then let's get back to the jet" he said, starting to stand up.

"Hey wait, lets rest a bit" said Skye, the other kids started making puppy eyes to him "I bet you're tired from piloting the jet, aren't 'ya?" said Skye grinning.

Barton only raised an eyebrow to her.

"No, now let's go" he said and all the other kids followed him. Skye followed, reluctantly.

Back in the Quinjet everybody was quiet playing with whatever they had bought in the gas station except from Skye. _I knew I had forgotten something, _she thought, well, at least she had her phone to listen to music.

"Hey Skye" she heard Barton calling her from the cockpit. The last few hours of flight had been easy since it had started to turn dark outside the kids started falling asleep one by one, starting with the youngest ones. The only one that was left was Phil who was currently reading Jemma's magazine with a concentrated look.

"Yeah?" she asked as she took off the earphones and unbuckled herself from her seat to go see what Barton wanted.

As she stood up Phil looked up and asked "is there something wrong?" his eyes were half closed from sleepiness.

"no, AC, everything's fine" she had been calling Phil like this even though the boy wasn't actually an Agent now and, after she explained what AC meant (though she told him another explanation since they told her not to say they were SHIELD Agents who had de-aged), he liked it.

"We're here" simply said Clint as he pointed out a building over the north coast of the Manhattan island they were now hovering over.

"Whoa" said Skye as she looked at the scenery that displayed under them through the cockpit's windows.

It was almost ten so the city was still pretty busy, all the lights up, their colors contrasting brightly against the deep dark blue of the sky.

Skye loved the sky. No pun intended.

I going to land now, so if you're ready contemplating the _beautiful_ city it would be convenient for you to go sit down" she said and Skye did so.

As she buckled up beside Phil, who had fallen asleep with his head propped up on Melinda's shoulder, Skye felt as the jet started losing speed and, after that, altitude, until it completely stopped which meant they had finally landed.

**What did you thought? did i do Barton well?**

**please leave your coments and/or sugestions in the review box below :)**

**as always, review, follow, like...**

**now i would like to clear something so you dont start asking, i won't start shipping Barton w/ Skye, for me it'll be a 'really old Brother/ younger sister' relacionship. another thing, i my head this is happening at the end of summer, around the end of september so you can guess the climat and everything.**

**so, i like making questions at the end of my fics (actually i recently started doing so, but i like it) so Question of the Chapter:**

**HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?**

**hope you liked the chapter and se ya all next time :)**

**CmC**


End file.
